


Laundry at Saturday Morning

by secretlysungyoon



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angry jaehyun, okay i dont know how to use tag, sweet jibeom, too much sweetness i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlysungyoon/pseuds/secretlysungyoon
Summary: where Jaehyun got mad at jibeom for not doing the laundry





	Laundry at Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first time making an au and first time posting on Ao3 so please understand.Honestly idk what title to put so im sorry if the title doesnt have any connection with the story :( English isnt my first language and if i made any mistakes Im so sorry :( anywaysss i hope you enjoy it!

"Babe! get up already! you promised to do the laundry" jaehyun yelled at his lazy ass boyfriend "I already did it last saturday, wha-who do you think I am?! Your fucking maid?!"

"Can I please do it later? I'm tired and sleepy" jibeom says in a lolled tone with his eyes part open.

"NO KIM JIBEOM! YOU GOTTA DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" Jaehyun said with authority

"uuugggghhhhhh- shut up mom I'm sleeping I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" jibeom said lazily hanging his head down to the floor as his body spreads open like a starfish on the bed.

"You asshole! Lets see who's going to suffer later" jaehyun said angrily and stormed out of their room.

After 2 hours of doing the laundry and cleaning up the house jaehyun can finally relax. 

He sat on the newly bought couch and turned on their tv. He's face lit up when he saw his idols (exo) in the screen singing their new song.

 

Jibeom panicked when he saw the time 11:30. He cursed under his breath with beads of sweat rolling down on his cheek.

"I am so dead" he said to himself. 

He got up and slowly opened the door of his and jaehyuns room. He tiptoed on the way to the living room expecting to see jaehyun there and he was right. He saw jaehyun gigling while watching exo.

He sighed and called all the gods that had blessed him.

"jaehyuniee? babe?" jibeom called him as sweet as he can.

jaehyun converted his attention to jibeom and sent him a glare 

"Go and sleep your highness! you dont have to worry about anything I already did all the chores YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO" Jaehyun said sarcastically

Jibeom sighed and sat beside jaehyun  
"Babe. Im sorry, Im so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll cook you lunch" jibeom said his voice full of guilt. Jaehyun looked so weary.

"Shut up Jibeom. Im going out and Im eating lunch with youngtaek hyung" jaehyun said standing up from the couch.

Jibeom was shocked. Jaehyun rarely goes out to eat he always prefer homemade foods. Hearing him say that he was going to eat with Youngtaek hyung was dreading Jibeom, which makes the situation way more worse than he had expected.

"Babe please dont do this. Im so sorry, okay? I promisee I'll make it up to you just please dont go anywhere" jibeom pleaded. It was all of his fault anyway, he should have already expected the outcome the moment he closed his eyes after Jaehyun nagged at him.

He held ahold of his hands but Jaehyun's stubborn ways removed the gentle grip before he 'hmmph'-ed at the younger. Jibeom heaved a sigh as Jaehyun left without a single word coming out from his mouth. Not even a 'goodbye'.

 

Jaehyun was waiting for Youngtaek at their favorite restaurant. Youngtaek was his friend since college and whenever he had problems with Jibeom he shares it with him.

"Jaehyun! wassup?" Youngtaek called a few meters away from him. He raised his right hand for an attempt to give him a high five. "Whats wro-" Jaehyun didnt even let youngtaek finish his question 

"Ughh Im just so pissed with jibeom right now hyung! He promised me that he's going to do the laundry but i ended up doing it myself! THAT LAZY ASS BITCH!" jaehyun started to rant.

"Alright, alright jaehyunie calm down lets just order your favorite toast" youngtaek said calming his horn-mad friend.

Jaehyun went home with a placid mind.  
"Beomie Im home!" he yelled expcting for his boyfriend to come and welcome him with a hug. When he heard nothing a slight worried expression washed over his face as dragged his steps up the stairs.

He heard sounds from the kitchen so he went straight there. He saw jibeom cooking something. Jibeom loves cooking and he always cook for jaehyun especially when hes sick.

"Beomie? What are you cooking?" Jaehyun asked calling the attention of his boyfriend. When he didnt get any respond he went closer and back hugged his sulking boyfriend.

"Babe, lets settle this down. I know I acted immature and I messed up our saturday routines." said with guilt in his voice feeling sorry for leaving his boyfriend alone im their house. 

Jibeom turned his back facing jaehyun. "Its okay babe" jibeom said smiling sweetly "But youre going to be punished for going out with that youngtaek guy" jibeom said in a serious tone.

Jaehyun giggled at how cute his boyfriend can be when jealous. "whats so funny huh?" jibeom asked frowning. "Babe are you jealous right now?" Jaehyun asked still gigling. "YES I AM BONG JAEHYUN!" the younger said squishing the chubby cheeks of his boyfriend. "ouuuuuchhhh~~ Beomiee Stop" jaehyun complained. Jibeom laughed and showered jaehyun's face with kisses.

"I love you babe" jibeom said kissing jaehyun on his soft and cherry colored lips. "I love you more than you know" jaehyun responds between kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this ghad. but hope yall like it! and I also want to thank Ashley for helping me with me everythingg ♡ i lovee youu


End file.
